Family, can't deal 2
by The Wolf No.11
Summary: Basically a part 2 of the first story Family, can't deal. Only this time Kuro has to deal with two siblings at the same time.
1. Chapter 1 Doubt of Love

**Family can't deal 2 chapter 1**

 **For those who are new to this story, why don't check out the first part?**

 **Well I am happy I get to write a part 2 of this series. And I am happy for all the support from the first part, thank you so much. As a thank you why don't we start with this next combo. The chapter name is a mix of Doubt Doubt and All of Love names if you don't get it.**

 **Aaah, I hope Kuro and Mahiru can survive this.**

* * *

Chapter 1, Doubt of Love

"Kuro where are you?" Mahiru shouted through the apartment. The eve was going to ask his servamp to help him clean the living room, but his boyfriend was almost nowhere to be found. "Hey Kuro come out" the teen continued, starting to get a little worried about where the vampire was. " _Maybe he is in his sleeping basket?_ " Mahiru thought.

But just when the eve headed to his room, the door already opened. Revealing his Servamp of Sloth, yawning, who probably just woke up from a nap. "I just had an amazing dream" he complained, "Why did you wake me up?". "I need your help with cleaning, you can continue sleeping after" Mahiru said. "ugh, can't deal" Sleepy Ash whined. "What kind of dream wear you having? The teen asked a bit curious. "I dreamt that we could stay inside for a whole ten years" Kuro answered with some of a sparkle around him. "But you woke me up at the best part" he sighed. "Don't make me a NEET in your dreams" Mahiru said a bit annoyed. "But what was the best part?"

The servamp looked at his eve with a face that was deciding to tell him or not. He then moved over his eve, standing right in front of him. Their faces only millimeters apart from each other. "This" he finally said before slipping his tongue inside his eve's mouth. Mahiru blushed red, he quickly held onto Kuro before he lost strength in his knees. After what seemed like an eternity they finally parted for air.

"Mahiru let's continue where my dream stopped" Sleepy Ash said, already letting his hand travel over the skin of the teen his back. "Kuro wait a sec-", "Oh my, how interesting" a familiar voice said. "…Maybe …..we should….. come back…..later" another one said, almost not hearable. The sloth pair turned their heads to the source of the two voices. There at the counter the Servamp of lust and the servamp of Envy were sitting there. Casually drinking some tea while watching the duo.

"H-how did you get in?" Mahiru asked flustered, wanting to bury his head into his boyfriend out of embarrassment. "…..Your window…...was…..open" Doubt Doubt answered. Kuro just glared at his brothers before making his claws appear, ready to attack both of them. "W-we're really sorry we came uninvited" Lily said in a hurry, not wanting to repeat the events of the previous time he watched the sloth pair got 'close'. "But we really need your help" he said in all seriousness.

* * *

"MISONO, COME HERE AND GIVE YOUR BROTHER A HUG!" a blonde cowboy yelled at his younger brother, trying to catch him. "YOU BASTARD WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Misono screamed back, trying really hard to run away from him. "What is this?" The eve of sloth asked. The eve and the three Servamps were watching from a safe distance in the Alicein mansions garden.

"Mikuni…Was feeling…lonely." Jeje explained. "So he came here trying to have a moment with Misono" All of love continued, "But as you can see it really isn't working". "So why did you two take us here, can't you guys do something yourselves" Kuro asked with an annoyed expression. "They probably order us to fight and I don't want to get shot" Snow Lily said. "…I want to…...maximize..…my….blood drinking…chances" Doubt Doubt stated, "…So I…Don't….interfere".

"Tch, seriously can't deal" the servamp of sloth complained. " _Why did they pick us, couldn't they ask Hugh for help? Or even Hyde?"_ he thought. "Please nii-san" All of love almost begged, "My subclasses are getting scared and of course we'll reward you two. I'll bare my chest for you" the servamp of lust said, already stripping. "LILY DON'T STRIP" Misono yelled at him, currently using his lead as defense. "MISONO, STOP THAT. ABEL ALSO WANTS TO HUG YOU TOO" the eve of envy yelled.

"Fine we'll help you" Mahiru said, "Simply thinking It will be better for all of us if they were apart". "Ugh fine" Kuro grunted while scratching the back of his head. "I'll deal with doll weirdo, you take Bastard-chan to a safe place". "Okay" the eve answered, holding his broom. "Good luck" Lilly said while waving at them. "YOU GUYS HELP TOO" Mahiru practically demanded.

* * *

After hours they were finally successful. The eve of envy kept using his lead as a lasso to catch his younger brother. And although the servamp of Sloth, and eventually even lust, kept cutting the rope, it was only until Mahiru was able to pass Abel to Jeje that they had enough time to get Misono to safety. Which also took a few tries because Mikuni said he would give the servamp of envy blood, if he stopped pointing his gun against the eve's precious doll's head. He never gave any blood of course.

The sloth pair were currently heading home, deciding to rest a little on a bench. "Ugh I am tired" Kuro complained, "All my muscles are going to be sore tomorrow". "Yeah mine too" the teen sighed, resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder. "At least Jeje didn't break the window this time" he said. "I suppose that is one good thing that came out of it" the servamp agreed.

He then noticed that his eve was trying hard to keep himself awake. Guessing that the whole ordeal took a lot of him, Kuro lifted him on his back. "K-kuro?" Mahiru asked. "You can sleep if you want, I'll carry you home" Sleepy Ash answered, turning his head to look at the brunette. "But I want a good night kiss first". "Of course" Mahiru giggled a bit before leaning closer, lips starting to slightly tou- *SNAP, SNAP SNAP*

Moving their heads they saw All of Lust and Doubt Doubt taking pictures. "We forgot to give you guys your reward" Lily said, holding an envelope in one hand and a camera in the other. "…..Sending…to all…family…..members" Jeje said, pushing the buttons on his phone. Both the Alicein brothers wondered why their servamp respectively came back with missing limbs.

* * *

 **So I bought this keychain of Kuro and Mahiru and I must say that it really does give me a lot of inspiration. This chapter wasn't going to be so long. And I think I got a better grasp of Jeje's character.**

 **IMPORTANT: Next week is going to be test week so I won't have time to write. You should expect a new chapter after that week.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Law is Coming?

**Family, can't deal 2 chapter 2**

 **Test week was hell, ugh I don't want to know my grades yet. I need to relax. So let's enjoy something more fun: this golden combo of these two Servamps. Ah Kuro is going to kill me or at least someone. Maybe Hyde.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2 Law is Coming?

"So why and where are we going again?" the servamp of sloth asked his eve, walking together to an unknown destination. "It says we have to go to that building over there" the brunette said, looking at their tickets while pointing at a building. "And why is simple; it would be a waste not to go". The building wasn't very high but covered a lot of ground. The sloth pair were given tickets to something called a light festival. A sort of art gallery but the pieces were made out objects that could give light.

"Still, I didn't think we get an actual reward for helping yesterday" Mahiru said. "We better had" Kuro said, "It was one gigantic pain". "It kind of was wasn't it" the eve said, handing over the tickets. The inside of the building was consisted out of two parts. A small area where people could get something to drink, the rest was like a maze of dark walls. With the only the art giving light. "It's pretty" the eve said amazed by this sight. "Not as pretty as you" the servamp said under his breath.

* * *

After a while of aimlessly walking through the maze the sloth pair stood before a statue of two lions. A male blue one and an orange female one. "This one kind of looks like me" Kuro said pointing at the blue lion. "Oh yeah it kind of does" Mahiru said, seeing resemblance. "Sometimes I forget that you are actually a lion. Since your always a cat" the teen explained. "Because I am much cuter when I am cat" Sleepy Ash said, resting his head on his boyfriend shoulder. "The other one looks like you though" he lazily said.

"Are you saying I look like a girl?" the eve asked, starting to get a little angry. "No…" the servamp of sloth started, "But" he said before he suddenly wrapped his arm around his eves waist. Turning over so there eyes met, "I am saying that your my cute lover" he finished. The brunette turned almost as red as his boyfriends eyes. "How can you say those things so bluntly?" he asked, trying to hide his blush. "It's a pain to get nervous for such things" Kuro said back before going in for a kiss, moving closer to the other's lips. Slightly touching each other bef- "See Licht-tan why can't we act more like them?"

They quickly turned their heads only to see the Greed pair watching them. "Shut up you shit rat" the violent angel said, accidently kicking his servamp towards the sloth pair. Which send them all flying to different directions. Mahiru was luckily stopped when he crashed into someone. "I'm sorry si-" he wanted to say but froze when he saw that the person he crashed into was the servamp of melancholy; Tsubaki. "Huh? Shirota Mahiru?" he said surprised.

The eve quickly got up and summoned his lead. The eight servamp looked at him, then at Licht who was beating up Lawless and finally at Kuro who just lay motionless on the ground. "HAHAHA how interesting" he continued to laugh until he was said with a bored expression, "I'm bored. Let's hang out brothers". "You don't want to fight" the brunette asked out of confusion. "Not in the mood, besides I want to see you two get all cute and couply with each other".

"See Licht-tan even Tsubaki thinks we should act more like big brother and his eve" Hyde argued, blocking an attack with his rapier. "Never" he answeredd, "Because an angel like myself will always punish demons" he said posing dramatically. "Yes you are, the cool angel descended from the heavens to date the cute Lawless" the servamp of greed said while posing all around his eve. "Die until you die you shit rat" Licht yelled at him, while trying to hit the servamp. "HAHAHAHA" Tsubaki laughed manically on the sideline.

"What are all you people even doing here?" the eve of sloth asked. "This looked interesting so we thought we would pass by" Lawless answered. "My subclass Higan as some art standing around here, so I came to visit" Tsubaki explained. " _Why do we have such bad luck?"_ the sloth pair thought at the same time. Mahiru then realized that Kuro was still lying on the ground.

"Kuro are you okay?" Mahiru asked, slightly shaking the vampire's body. "Can't. Deal. Kill. Me." He responded, saying each word with more dread. "Mahiru let's escape while we still can" Kuro said in an attempt to leave the hellish combo of brothers. "No stay and transform Neko-san" the angel said out of nowhere, jumping on the servamp of sloth so he wouldn't escape. "Licht-san please get off him" the eve of sloth asked a little freaked out, super worried about his boyfriend who grunted by the sudden weight on his body.

Melancholy and Greed looked at this, than each other before smirking, knowing they had the same idea. "Nii-san you should listen to angel-chan" Hyde started. "We might do something you won't like" Tsubaki continued. "For example" he said, before grabbing Mahiru and pulling him to the ground. Holding him to his chest, making sure the eve couldn't use his arms. Meanwhile Lawless forced him between the brunette's legs, using his right hand to cup Mahiru's face. The other hand travelled under the eve's shirt before he said "Something like this".

"L-let me go" the blushing browned haired teen tried to squirm out of the hold. "That's no fun" the servamp of melancholy said, "You are way more fun than Lich-" Hyde couldn't finish that sentence. He was sent flying along with Tsubaki by Licht away from the attacked eve. "An angel as myself will punish you demons for that impure act" the eve said darkly. Kuro got up slowly, but with each passing moment a dark aura could be seen growing, despite that fact that the only light came from the statue.

"Yeah I guess I should follow the violent angles advice" he said. Walking closer to his brothers, making his younger siblings go closer to each other out of fear. "I'll just transform" he finally said before turning into a regular sized black lion. He then jumped towards Greed and Melancholy, biting into thei-. *The author decided that this scene was too gruesome, so he decided to leave it out of the story, he hopes you understands.*

* * *

After that incident, they all went to drink something. The sloth pair on one side, and on the other Licht who was sparkling holding the two (barely alive) servamps in animal form. "That wasn't interesting at all" the fox complained. "But it was worth it" the hedgehog argued. "Lion-san was so cool" the eve of greed complemented. "Next time, make sure you keep you're servamp under control" Kuro commanded holding his boyfriend close to him, still pissed about what happened.

"Ah Tsubaki-san there you are" a man with red hair in a ponytail said walking to the group. Smoking a cigarette, it was the fire using painter subclass of Melancholy; Higan. "Thank you for keeping an eye on him" he apologized, taking the almost dead fox from the angel. Of course not without death glares. "Also this is for you guys" he said, handing over a painting to the sloth pair. "Let's go Tsubaki-san, you haven't seen my piece yet" he said, leaving Mahiru and Kuro embarrassed. The painting was almost a perfect copy of the photo that was taken yesterday.

* * *

 **Don't you just love it when you get hit by inspiration and fantasy you can't stop writing or drawing. Damn, this is probably my longest chapter yet. And now that I have new energy let's decided the next combo that will tortu- I mean visit our beloved sloth pair.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Old End

**Family, can't deal 2 chapter 3**

 **I am so sorry guys that this came out so late, too much stuff happened all at once I had to sacrifice writing just to have enough time and energy to finish everything.**

 **Speaking of sacrificing, last chapter was pretty rough for the sloth pair(also I am seriously starting to worry about some of your health). Maybe I should tone it down a littl- *knock knock*. Looks out of the window, somehow sees Mahiru and Kuro on a flying broom.**

… **Yeah let's throw them a bone.**

 **Anyway please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 3 Old End,

"Come on Kuro let's go" the eve called for his servamp. "Where are we going?" the black cat asked in confusion. They already had diner plus they didn't have anything planned for the rest of the evening. "I was asked to cover a classmate shift at their work. You probably were sleeping than" Mahiru explained. "What a pain" the vampire complained, "Why did you agree?".

"Thinking about it simply it would be easiest for both sides if I had said yes" the teen stated. " _Not really your just overworking yourself again_ " the black cat thought as he was being picked up. "So what are you supposed to do anyway" Kuro asked his eve. "She works at a café so I will probably be waiting and cleaning" the teen answered back.

When they arrived Kuro transformed out of his animal form and decided he would wait at a table until Mahiru's shift was over. After a few minutes that he saw the brunet disappear in the back he got bored. " _This boring I should have brought a game with me_ " he thought while yawning. " _How long is his shift exactly?_ " the servamp wondered. " _I guess I should ask him as soon as h-_ ", "Oh master sloth" a voice said, stopping the others train of thought.

Kuro looked up to see the young eve of pride Tetsu, carrying his coffin on his back. The vampire soon realized that if the blonde teen was here his younger brother would not be far behind. "Where is Hugh?" he asked, hoping he wasn't around. "Oh he is here" Tetsu said opening the coffin, revealing the small servamp inside. "I am Old Child Hugh, The Dark Aljarnon III Fear me oh morta- Oh Sleepy Ash" the small servamp interrupted his own speech.

"What brings you here?" Hugh asked. "Mahiru is overworking himself by taking a classmate shifts" Kuro answered, figuring that I wouldn't harm telling him since they weren't 'doing anything'. "Why are you guys here? "Hugh is going to introduce me to one of your siblings" the eve said, sitting down next to servamp of sloth. "Wait which one?" the bluenet asked confused. "Why the one and onl-", "LEAVE THAT WAITRESS ALONE OR ELSE" The servamp of pride tried to say but was silenced by a threating yell.

The trio drew their attention to the commotion. There they saw the sight of another servamp sibling, at the center of the mess. It was the servamp of gluttony; World End. Pointing a baseball bat with nails* at a young man who was assumingly harassing the waitress on the floor, behind the sixth servamp. "AH, BROTHERS GOOD TO SEE YOU" he said when his glance trailed off to the table where his family and the eve were seated.

"World it's also good to see you" the tiny servamp said moving closer to the fight. "What's going on here?" the blonde asked, slightly grabbing his coffin, ready to attack the harasser. "Hey are you okay?" Kuro asked the waitress as he kneed down. "Y-yeah, thank you Kuro". " _Wait what?_ " the eldest servamp realized. He took a closer look and saw that the waitress was actually was his embarrassed Mahiru in a maid costume. His nose started bleeding.

"Oi Kuro are you alright?" the flustered eve asked in his embarrassing state. "Don't worry about it" the servamp of sloth replied, moving his boyfriend closer to him. "Why are you in a maid outfit?" he asked, "They didn't have any other clothes so I had to wear my classmate's work outfit instead" the teen explained not looking the other directly in the eyes.

"AH THAT IS NII-SAN'S EVE" the servamp of gluttony continued to yell, "AND YOU WERE TOUCHING HIM". "Huh?" Kuro angrily growled, glaring at the pervert. "As a true vampire I won't forgive you for harassing the love of my brother" Hugh added. "I-I-I am s-sorry I-I didn't realize he was already taken" the young man tried to talk his way out of this. The bluenet first used his jacket to cover Mahiru and then moved closer to his boyfriends harasser. "But you sure are lucky, I mean his ass is really soft… _I shouldn't have said that!_ " the young man realized too late.

"Die" Sleepy Ash said darkly, "Tetsu help me punish the mortal" Old Child demanded, "Got it Hugh" the loyal eve said, "YOU'RE DEAD" World End yelled. Let's not go into details but claws, a nailed baseball bat, a coffin and a lot of bats were involved. Oh and an ambulance and the police.

* * *

After they beat up the pervert, the three servamps and the eve were arrested. Well the police tried to but they escaped and Mahiru quickly finished his shift to find them at the Shinobi's Hot Springs. "Are you guys alright?". "Don't worry Big bro Mahiru" Tetsu said, "Everybody is fine. Hugh is taking a bath with master gluttony and master sloth is in the other room waiting for you". After thanking the younger eve, the brown haired teen made his way to his boyfriend.

"Kuro are you okay?" Mahiru asked the lazy bluenet on the ground. "What pain, I should be asking you that" the servamp complained, "But I'm fine". "I was worried about you" the eve started to lecture the other, "What if the police caught you? What you guys ended up in jail? What was I supposed to do to get you out of there?". As the teen rambled on the servamp noticed something interesting. "Hey why are you wearing my jacket?". The brunet went silent after that question, fidgeting a little with the piece of clothing. "Because it's comfortable" he blushingly said. "And it smells nice, it smells like you" he continued, turning redder by the second.

The servamp's heart skipped a beat, maybe even a few. He then pulled the blushing mess of an eve into his chest. "Then is the real thing not better?" he smirked. "….Yeah I do" Mahiru answered, pulling Kuro's head closer. Moving his lips closer to the his partn-BAM. "THAT'S THE WAY SLEEPY ASH NOW FIGHT ME".

The sloth pair moved to the side just in time, missing a storming World End just in time. "You can do that World" Hugh argued, standing in the doorway. "A true vampire don't ruin moments like these. No help me make a message to tell the rest of the family what happened". "DELETE THAT TEXT RIGHT NOW!" the brunet screamed at the tiny servamp. The one that was holding just sighed, "Can't deal".

* * *

 **Me: Like seriously what do you guys want?**

 **Mahiru: To stop making go us through these kind of things! Why was I in a maid outfit?**

 **Me: Ah Kuro gave me list of outfits he wants to see you in, that was on top.**

 **Mahiru: Kuro why?**

 **Kuro: Ah angry Mahiru, can't deal.**

 **Mahiru: What is that kind of answer? Oh well at least next chapter is going to be last right?**

 **Me: Yeah don't worry about it. Let me just finish up here.**

 ***I am guessing that this is his weapon. Only argument I got is that I saw him with it at the omake in volume 2.**

 ***Sloth pair leaves* He will definitely kill me when he finds me out that part 2 is going to have 21 chapters in total. Also maid Mahiru is going to come back in the future, look forward to it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review, happy valentine's**


	4. Chapter 4 Mother of Love

**Family, can't deal 2 chapter 4**

 **Well it has been quite a while since I wrote a chapter for this series. Apologies for the delay, my life had been busy since I last updated, but don't worry. I currently have a lot free time so I will be able to update more frequently.**

 **So without further ado, let's start. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4. Mother of Love

"Mahiru, remind me why are we here again?" the servamp of sloth asked his eve. "Because Lily once asked for help, so simple speaking we'll help him take care of his subclasses" the teen responded. "Yeah, but I thought inside bastard-chan's house, not on some field trip just because he's afraid of her" Kuro complained.

The sloth pair was currently on a bus, rented by the Alicein family. The vehicle was filled with the children subclasses of the servamp of lust. Seeing how they only get to stay home, Misono thought it would be nice if they could go somewhere else for a change. And take a guess where they are going tonight.

"Everyone please settle down" Lily asked his vampire's, speaking through a microphone. "We are almost at the farm of my sister, the servamp of Wrath, The Mother" at the mention of her name he turned slightly white. "Be sure to listen to her and be at your best behavior". "Yes!" the children answered.

"Sorry you had to come with us" Misono apologized to his friend, "I heard what happened yesterday with the police, but we really needed a few chaperones. Almost everybody of the staff had already plans or got a free day" he explained. "It's fine, Misono" Mahiru reassured him, "That's what friends are for. And I think this is a good way to forget what happened" he said, thinking back on the embarrassing outfit he had to wear.

* * *

"Welcome to my farm" the female servamp, dressed in a black dress, greeted the kids with an eternal angry expression on her face. "Are you angry?" the eve of sloth asked, knowing the real reason why her facial expression was like that, but asked so the children and the lust pair hiding behind him and Kuro would calm down. "No, I just act cool".

After the kids and the eve of lust became more comfortable around the female servamp, they started the tour. First up was a little taste testing of some of her crops. The kids loved the food saying it was tasty than what they normally had. "This food is quite acceptable" Misono praised. "Lily come out and try some" he asked his servamp who was currently hiding under the table. The servamp of sloth on the other hand saw an opportunity.

"Mahiru aah" he told his eve, holding up a piece of fruit in front of him. Mahiru on the other hand was a little shocked by this action, hesitantly biting down on the piece of food. "Delicious?" Kuro asked, "Yeah" the teen replied "thank you, Kuro" giving his servamp one of his bright smiles. The eldest servamp was almost blinded by this sight, and started to follow on instinct; kissing the eve. "Oi Shirota" the eve of lust spoke up, "Everyone is watching you. Please don't teach the kids something bad".

After the taste testing, not the mention the fanservice and flustered sloth pair, the kids were allowed to harvest some of the crops. Splitting into groups, spread out of the land. The servamp of Sloth and Lust were in front of an apple tree, but were soon joined with the servamp of wrath. With Kuro in the middle, his brother left of him, and his sister on his right they started to pluck the apple tree.

"So you work at night?" Lily shakenly asked the servamp with purple hair, looking in the other direction. "Yeah, it's the safest and best way for me and my subclasses*" she replied. " _What a pain, why am I here again?_ " the eldest servamp wondered as he plucked an apple from the tree. "But now for something else" The Mother started a different topic, "Sleepy ash, you need to restrain yourself more".

"Huh?" Kuro reacted, "I heard what happened yesterday, And tonight during taste testing you were also pretty showy" she explained. "Ah, yeah sorry about that" the blunet apologized. "I understand you want to be close with him and protect him, but please show some restraint. Otherwise you could cause a lot of problems. You are probably too lazy to care, but also think about how it will affect your eve" she lectured him.

"I guess you're right" Kuro admitted, " _Although it's mostly you guys and the rest of this family's fault I act like that_ ". "I'll keep it in mind for the future" he promised. The mother nodded before turning her attention on her younger brother. "And you Lily. Why do you always look away when I am talking to you?" she asked, seriously wanting to know the real reason behind his actions. "Ah sorry, nee-san one of my subclasses need help. Got to go" he made up that excuse before running off to god who knows where.

* * *

It was time for a cooking class on the farm, but the eve of sloth could not find his servamp anywhere. Telling the others they could start without him, he searched the farm for Kuro. Eventually finding him, lying underneath a tree sleeping.

"Geez we came to visit his sister and this is how you act" the teen complained as he kneeled down next to him. Mahiru was about to wake him up, but stopped once he looked at his peaceful sleeping face. Admiring the other male, whose hair and skin shined in the moonlight.

" _Kuro is so pretty_ " the eve thought as he continued to stare at the other. He then noticed that the servamp was grunting in his sleep, turning around as if he was looking for a good spot to rest his head. Which was not weird considering he lay on one of the roots of the tree for some strange reason.

Without hesitation, Mahiru carefully laid the servamps head onto his own lap. Slowly running his hand through his hair, making sure the sleeping servamp would not wake up. After a while the eve got an idea, a bold one at that. He first looked around them, making sure no one was around.

" _No one will know right? This could be just my little secret_ " he thought as bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lover lips. He distant his face from the other, blushing from what he just did. " _Why did I do that?_ " he slightly panicked from his own action. The male on his lap smiled in his sleep, whispering the eve's name with love.

" _Simply thinking one more time couldn't hurt right_ " the teen decided, bending down again, growing more red as closed the distance betwe- *Snap*. The Eve heard that sound too often to know what was going on. Looking up he saw the servamp of lust taking pictures with his phone.

Mahiru wanted to attack him, but realized he couldn't move or Kuro would wake up. Lily realized the same thing and he took full advantage of it, taking a lot more photos of the embarrassed eve and sleeping servamp. "Fu, fu, thank you Mahiru-kun. Now I have new photo's for the collection, without having to get hurt" he thanked the eve.

"I was wondering why you took so long" a figure behind the servamp said. Lily turned white, recognizing the voice of his sister. "While I am not against you taking pictures of them, I will not allow you ruining Mahiru's moment" she threatened, "This is no good, it seems I have to teach a lesson" she said as she dragged him away from the sloth pair. Later that night the sound of a wolf could be heard howling to the moon, and the scream of man that sounded a lot like the servamp of Lust.

* * *

 **Man I am glad I finally wrote this, I know a lot of people enjoy this series so I am glad I can continue. Though I am not sure this chapter was very good. Kuro and The Mother seem a bit out of character.**

 ***I have no idea if this is real, please don't think this as canon.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 World is coming?

**Family, can't deal 2 chapter 5**

 **So shout out and special thanks to itanimulli for giving me some ideas. Sorry to tell you that I won't use every single of one of them, but one of the suggested duo's was actually planned for this chapter so I will use your idea. Because I was not quite sure how to use them.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5. World is coming?

"Oi Shirota, SHIROTA" the math teacher yelled at his student. "Huh?" the teen snapped out of his thoughts. "The answer to this problem is…?" his teacher started. "Oh huh", Mahiru said as he quickly looked at the blackboard, "six right?" he finally answered. "Correct" the math genius grunted, slightly disappointed he couldn't really punish his student.

" _That was a close call I really need to start paying attention to class_ " the eve thought, but he knew that his effort would be futile. The only thing he could think about was last night incident. Mahiru sighed " _It wasn't the first time we kissed but why did it feel so good?_ " he wondered. While the brunet was lost in thought, he did not notice that a pair of worried feline eyes was worrying about him.

Kuro noticed that his lover was acting strange since they were cooking yesterday on the farm. Well Mahiru did anyway, the servamp himself was too lazy to do anything. Putting that aside he still was genuinely worried about his eve. " _Should I ask if something is wrong, maybe_?" the black cat asked himself. " _Still that is kind of pain. Maybe the housework stress is getting to him? He does work way too much for his own good, but what should I do to make him relax a bit_ ".

The feline was thinking so hard that it had made him hungry, at least that was what he concluded. The growling of his stomach however gave him an idea.

* * *

"And with that I am done" Mahiru said, writing down the last answer on his worksheet. "it's a little early but let's start making diner" he decided after looking at the clock. He just walked out of his room, heading for the kitchen, only to be met with a giant mess in the living room. "KURO!" the teen yelled out with anger, "WHY IS THE ROOM COVERED WITH SNIPPED UP MAGAZINES AND PAPER?" he almost screamed the question to his partner who was god knows where.

"What a pain, you were done already?" Mahiru heard a voice behind him. The eve wanted to give his lazy boyfriend a piece of his mind, but his anger went down a notch when he saw Kuro with a broom. "I wanted to clean it up before you were done your homework" the blunet explained, "But now that you're here already let's go outside". "Huh?" Mahiru said confused.

About half an hour later

"Why are we at a sushi bar, Kuro?" the eve asked his servamp. Who replied with "Because sushi is pretty good". The sloth pair were siting by a table, facing each other, while a conveyer belt with sushi plates was moving beside them. "That's true, but that's not the problem" the brunet reasoned, "I am grateful you brought me here on some sort of date but, are you okay? You never want to do something, at all. Are you sick?" Mahiru asked worriedly, slightly panicking.

"I could be asking you the same thing" the servamp replied. "You seem deep in thought about something, and it seems to bother you a lot. I thought it was stress or something, so I thought you could relax a little if we went out" Kuro explained. "Besides" he started, gently grabbing his eve's hand, "I am your partner, you can tell me if something's wrong" he told his eve with a slight blush.

Mahiru was a bit overwhelmed by this confession, a mixture of happy and guilt stirred up inside the teen. " _Although Kuro doesn't think so, he really is a great person sometimes. Still I made him unnecessarily worry about me_ " he thought. " _He is right, we are partners I should just tell him"_ Mahiru finally concluded. The brunet held his lovers hand a bit tighter before looking him in the eye. "Kuro I am okay, but yesterday I- OH NII-SAN AND HIS EVE WELCOME!" a loud voiced interrupted. "Oh how interesting" another voice said before manically laughing.

"HAHAHahaha…I'm bored" Tsubaki said. "This too troublesome to ask but why are you here?" the eldest servamp asked, too done with his family. "I WORK HERE UNTIL I PAYBACK THE SUSHI I ATE" the servamp of gluttony explained, "I WONDERED IF YOU GUYS COULD SHARE A TABLE WITH TSUBAKI, ALSO ARE YOU READY TO ORDER?". "And I am here because I wanted to try out this sushi place" the youngest sibling stated. "Ugh, can't deal" Kuro complained.

* * *

After they had placed their order they moved a bit so the sloth pair was sitting next to each other, while Tsubaki sat in front of them. " _Well this is awkward_ " the brunet thought, being slightly uncomfortable sitting next to Kuro. He never got the tell him what he wanted, and now Mahiru had to wait until they were home alone. "Say Nii-san" the youngest servamp started, "If you're the one that took your boyfriend on a date, how are you going to pay?". "Ignoring why you know that, I had these" Sleepy Ash said, pulling something out of his pocket.

It were five folders with a price: ten free plates of sushi. "So that's why the living room is a mess" the teen realized, "You were looking for these. To think you would even clean up after". "I guess" the servamp of sloth lazily replied, bending over his eve to pick up a plate from the conveyer belt. "But still want to know what you were going to say earlier" he continued, before eating the sushi on his plate.

"That….." Mahiru started but became silent, avoiding eye-contact with his lover. "I will tell you later okay?" he finally said while grabbing a few plates of the belt to share with the other two servamps. After a while of eating the eight servamp finally understood what was going on. "I get it, Shirota Mahiru you are embarrassed of what you did yesterday" he said.

The brunet almost chocked on his food, "How?" he asked with a bit fear in his expression. "OH YOU MEAN THE PHOTO'S LILLY SEND YESTERDAY?" World End asked, who was passing by. "Yeah those" Who is coming answered. "Huh?" Kuro spoke, "What photo's?". The servamps of melancholy and gluttony looked at each other before they each grabbed their phone and showed the pictures.

The eldest servamp eye's widened when saw the pictures of himself sleeping, while his eve was kissing him. Unfortunately for him he could only look at it for a few seconds, before his partner quickly climbed over him, grabbed the phones, threw them away and ran towards the exit. It took the three a few moments to realize what just happened.

"AH, MY PHONE" World yelled, dashing towards it was sent flying. "Interesting" Tsubaki said amused, "He's more tsundere than I thought". "God he's cute" Sleepy Ash said before he left a folder on the table and chased after his eve.

Outside

"AAaah he found out" the brunet said out loud in frustration, "Why did they have to show it in front of us? That was so embarrassing. What do I do now?" the teen asked himself, "I don't want to face Kuro yet, but I can't stay out here forever" he sighed. What he also didn't know was that his servamp was almost right behind him. "Caught you" the servamp said as he embraced his boyfriend. Mahiru let out a little yelp, "When did you became so sneaky?". "I could ask you the same thing, more importantly is it so embarrassing to kiss me?" the blunet asked.

"It's not" the teen answered, "it's just that it felt so good for some reason, and I can't figure out why" he continued to confess while turning red. Kuro thought for a moment, "I guess because you did it yourself instead of me doing the initiative, or something like that". Mahiru thought about that for a moment and came to the conclusion that Kuro was right.

"Yeah you are right. Sorry for worrying you" the eve apologized. "It's okay, just tell me if you have something on your mind next time. It's too much of a pain to deal with it" Kuro complained. Mahiru chuckled a bit before saying, "let's go home". As the sloth pair headed home two figures appeared out of the bushes. "Did you get all that?" Tsubaki asked. "YEP" the servamp of gluttony said, holding up his phone.

* * *

 ***sigh* I don't know guys, I wanted to try a new torture method but I am not sure it's working out. Please tell me what you think.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Old Doubt

**Family, can't deal 2 chapter 6**

 **Hey guys I am back, did you miss me? Admitted you missed me (you probably didn't, can't say I blame you). So I thought "Man this pattern of shame and torture is starting to get old. I need to come up with something to keep the story entertaining". And this is what I came up with.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6 Old doubt,

"Mahiru are you okay?" the servamp carefully asked, looking over the manga he was reading. The eve, who was sweeping the floor, turned around with a bored look. "Yeah I just want to do something, but I don't know what" he complained a bit. "I'm pretty much done with all the housework and mine homework" he said, leaning on the broom and playing with his hair a bit which has gotten longer. "Wanna game?" Sleeping Ash suggested.

"And make this place a mess again, no thank you" the brunet rejected the idea. "I know" he suddenly said, "let's go for a stroll. The park should be pretty empty by now. "Geh, going outside is such a pain" Kuro complained, "Let's just stay in heaven". "Don't you mean home?", "Same thing". "Oh come on Kuro, let's go together" the eve tried to convince him. "No" the servamp replied, "Besides there's no way you can convince me to go".

* * *

"How did you get me out of the house?" the blunet asked out loud. He and his boyfriend were currently walking down the street. As they headed in the direction of the park, Mahiru held his lover's hand in his before answering with a big grin. "Because I know you. And I know you like the cookies and cream flavor at that night ice cream stand". "True" Kuro grunted.

The park was indeed as good as empty, and at night it didn't have a bad atmosphere. It was quiet, not too cold, and even had a nice breeze blowing through the trees. "Hey isn't that the same vending machine Lilly fell down on when he was spying on us?" Mahiru pointed at the drink holder, which you always have to give a ridiculous amount in change you never have.*

"Hey you're right" the bluenet realized, "since that day my brother sure has became a nuisance" he said a bit irritated. "He sure has" his eve agreed, "Can't you do something about that? You know as the oldest". "No way, too much of a pain. Besides, remember the last time I tried to do something about it?" the servamp asked. "You tried to use brute force?" the teen replied. "Threating him doesn't work" Sleepy Ash answered his own question. "Well can't one of your other siblings do something? Mahiru asked, "Too troublesome to ask", "Right".

After walking for a bit longer the sloth pair finally stumbled upon the night ice cream stand. "Mahiru, please get me some cookie and cream ice cream" Kuro asked, "I am going to rest on that bench over there". After Kuro had seated himself in the most comfortable position possible on the bench, he started to think back their earlier conversation about his brother. " _He's right though, maybe someone else in the family can stop Lily. Bastard-chan alone is not good enough. Maybe my sister? But she lives too far away, not the mention It would be a pain if she stayed with us for too long. Maybe I can ask Hugh, he is right over there and… Wait, what_ ".

Sleepy Ash took a good look at the direction, where he just thought he saw his brother. And to his displeasure it was indeed the servamp of pride. Hugh was together with his eve enjoying some ice cream. It seemed they hadn't noticed the sloth pair yet, probably because they had their backs towards them. "Sorry that it took so long. Here Kuro" his eve said, handing over the delicious icy food with pieces of cookies. "O-oh, thanks" the servamp took the cone out of the shorter male hands.

In that moment the bluenet made, what he would call, a life-or-death decision. " _Looking at these past encounters with my family this can only end one way once they see us. The only option left is to get the hell away from here_ " Kuro decided in his mind. "Hey Mahiru let's go this way" he said, standing up while pulling the brunet with him. "Kuro?" the teen started to question his boyfriends weird behavior, "Something wrong?". "No, I just heard there was something fun to do this way" Kuro lied the first thing he could think off.

As if the gods of fortune, for once, had bestowed some kind of blessing on the servamp. There was indeed something, not sure if Kuro himself would call it fun though, there was a market. "Hey your right this looks kind of fun" Mahiru smiled a bit, getting a little exciting. " _God_ " Kuro said mentally, " _From today I might believe in you_ ". "Maybe we can even find some games for a cheap price" the eve joked. "Let's go" Kuro quickly said, completely forgetting the fact he was on the run.

* * *

As they continued down the market, eating their ice cream and looking for stuff that seemed interesting enough. They really enjoyed themselves, it seemed like forever they had such a break. That was until the servamp heard someone's voice, one he wished that shouldn't really exist. "Jeje these clothes are just perfect for Adel-chan don't you think?".

Looking slightly behind him the servamp of sloth saw one of his least favorite persons, oh and his priest dressed brother. "…I…do not…care." The servamp of envy answered his eve. "Oh come on Jeje" Mikuni complained, "I need someone's opinion on this." Doubt Doubt just stayed silent, not wanting to deal with the craziness of his eve. "I'll give you blood" the blond cowboy tried to bribe him.

Already knowing where this was heading the blunet returned the attention back to his eve. " _God you are death to me_ " he thought, " _Crap, why did we have to run into them right now. Ugh I so did not want to deal with them_ ". "Kuro is something wrong?" the eve asked seeing that his boyfriend had a freaked expression. Sleepy Ash was not sure what to answer but suddenly saw an opportunity.

As the servamp bent down, he also grabbed the hand in which the brunet was holding his ice cream. He then slowly licked the melted parts that were running down on his eve hand. When Kuro was done he looked at Mahiru who was as red as the tie of his school uniform. "You should finish that soon" he finally said. Not knowing what to answer the eve just said "Shut up" before turning around and walking fast away from his boyfriend.

Leaving the servamp with a sheepish smile, he suddenly felt a gun pointed at the back of his head. "How…can…..you…?" Jeje said menacing. "You have some nerve cheating on Mahiru" the eve of Envy started. "What?" the blunet said confused, turning around. "You just licked that girls hand, not the mention going on a date with her behind Mahiru's back" Mikuni continued, "You are probably going after Adel next you creep". "Huh? Why would I care for some stupid doll" Kuro tried to defense himself, "Besides I licked Mahi-"

"SO MY EYES DID NOT DECIEVE ME" a voice suddenly yelled. Out of nowhere the servamp of pride appeared with his eve Tetsu. "You have greatly disappointed me" Hugh scolded him, you cheat behind Mahiru's back, go on a date with another women, let her buy you ice cream and sexually harass her. You should be ashamed of yourself". "You're…..worse than…..Mikuni" the other brother insulted. "I have lost respect for you master sloth" Tetsu added.

The servamp of sloth, who was overwhelmed by this weird false accusation, still tried to clear his name. "Okay wow one, I feel pretty bad that you have respect for someone as lazy as me. And two, what girl are you talking about? I have been with Mahiru the whole time". "That one" they all pointed behind him. Turning around yet again, Sleepy Ash finally understood what the others were talking about.

The girl was just Mahiru, but because his hair was longer than usual, it made him look like he was a girl. "Is there something wrong you guys?" Mahiru asked, stepping in front of Kuro. "What Mahiru-kun?" Mikuni said in disbelief. "You are the mystery girl?" old Child said surprised. "Huh?" the eve of sloth said annoyed, "Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Your hair is longer than usual making you look a bit feminine I guess" the eve of pride started to explain. "So we thought Master sloth here was cheating on you when we saw you back at the ice cream stand, Sorry" he apologized. "Honestly if you are going to grow out your hair at least tie it up like Jeje" the blond criticized. "Maybe….hairclips…?" the servamp of envy suggested. "No he should it cut it into a different model. "Oi, Oi are you crazy you shorty?" the eve of envy questioned the servamp of pride. "SHORTY?!" the small insulted servamp shouted.

As these 'natural' enemies started to fight the sloth pair slowly backed away for some privacy. "So why did you want to run away from Hugh and Tetsu earlier?" Mahiru asked, making sure only his lover could hear him. "Because…." The servamp of sloth started. "Because you said Lily was being a pain since he didn't give us any privacy. So I figured you didn't want to be around my other siblings because they do the same thing basically" he explain, scratching the back of his head.

The brunet was silent for moment, not expecting such earnest answer. He then softly smiled, hugging his boyfriend. "Thank you, but let's do something about your family together. We're partners after all. First let's do something about my hair though" he laughed. The bluenet also snickered agreeing with the teen, "Yeah".

He then slowly bend down trying to close the gap of their lips. The eve understood this and moved closer. Their breath tickling the oth- "So cool, like an adult" Tetsu stared amazed. "Sorry….to….interrupt this….. moment" Jeje started. "But…could you… help… us separate….. those two?" he pointed at the fighting eve and servamp. Needless to say that they both got scars from a lions claw.

* * *

 **Yep this is the worst chapter I have written for this series.**

 ***Personal opinion based on various experiences.**

 **I don't think you guys enjoyed this but please review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Motherlaw

**Family, can't deal 2 chapter 7**

 **So I have been inactive for like months. I am very sorry. I am both emotionally and mentally exhausted of all the work I had to do just to pass to next year. But now that I don't have any more work to do I can finally start doing all the things I wanted to do since forever.**

 ***spoilers if you have not read chapter 73***

 **That being said, I am really glad I can write a chapter with Freya having a eve. Now give me World Ends eve.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7 Motherlaw

"So Kuro what kind of haircut would you like?", Kuro looked at his eve with a confused look. "Huh?" he reacted, the servamp of sloth wasn't quite awake yet, seeing how he was sleeping until fifteen minutes ago. Adding the fact that he was doing a physical activity, walking to the hairdresser, making him not the person who was fully paying attention.

"Aren't you the one whose getting a haircut?" he asked, making sure he heard his boyfriend right. "Well yeah but I kind of wondered what kind of haircut you would like on me" Mahiru asked, slightly blushing. "mmm" Sleepy Ash thought for a moment before answering, "Something that would make you look cute, I guess".

"Why are you suddenly asking now?" the blunet wondered out loud, "Knowing you I thought you automatically would go for something simple". The brunet who was still trying to blush less because of the previous statement, calmed down first before answering. "Well our friends and your brothers were having quite the debate last week when they thought I was a girl. I started wondering if you had any preference".

"Mahiru" the servamp slowly said the name of his beloved. He grabbed the younger's male hand. The boy turned his attention to the eyes of his lover, a bit surprised by this sudden action. "You don't have to do that you know" Kuro started to semi-lecture his eve. "D-do what?" Mahiru tried to pretend he didn't know the other was talking about. The servamp of sloth sighed and pressed his forehead against the smaller male.

"You trying to make me feel happier by becoming someone who I find ideal" he answered, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. The eve's expression became a mixture of surprised and sad. Both because he didn't expect his partner to know him so well, and cause he knew the other male was right. "You don't have to be someone who you are not just to make me happy. I'm happiest when you're happy" Kuro said, kissing the eve's cheek, distancing their heads. "You're right Kuro" Mahiru responded. "Thank you" he smiled back at his lover.

Before the oldest of the servamps could do something a bit inappropriate he heard a squeal. Turning his head around there he saw his sister and her new eve, Iduna Nobel, hiding behind a bush. Observing the sloth pair. "Told you they were a thing" Freya said to Tinker. Who responded with an apology "You are right, sorry I doubted you. They are so cute~".

* * *

Inside the hair salon

Both eves were sitting in chair in front of a mirror. "So you we're also getting a haircut Nobel-san?" Mahiru asked the female eve. "Oh Mahiru-kun you don't have to call me so formal" She responded, "Just call me Iduna or Iduna-chan. But yes I also need a haircut" She answered the question, playing with her hair. "Oh yeah I heard you cut your hair as item for your contract*" the male eve said.

"Honestly I am just glad it worked out" the female eve confessed. "I know it was a request of the inner wrath but I wasn't sure it would work. I always figured the item should be more solid". "Eh Freya's inner self asked for the item" Mahiru said surprised. "What did it look like?" he asked, very curious about the other inner demon. "Mmmm, let's see." Iduna thought. "He kind of looked like Ray, but in old Greek like clothing. Oh and half his face was on fire". "IT WAS HUMAN LIKE!" the other eve almost yelled out of shock.

While these two masters were exchanging their experience of the contract of the servamps, their servants watched from the waiting area. "So she's your new eve huh?" the older brother started a conversation. "Yeah" the sister answered, "Surprised?" "A bit" the sloth admitted. "I heard you 'desperately' wanted to make a contract with the money lover, but you did it with the tinker girl instead" he explained.

"I did" the Mother admitted, "Although I wouldn't call myself desperate. Tsurugi needed to be saved, but I don't regret making a contract with Iduna. She also wanted, no needed to save someone. I lent her my strength." "I see" Sleepy Ash responded lazily. The female servamp chuckled a bit before continuing to talk "Come to think of it, just like him, she said I was beautiful**". " _Him?_ " Kuro thought to himself.

"By the way, from who did you actually hear I was desperate to make a contract with Tsurugi?" Freya asked her brother. But just as she finished the sentence the answer came walking through the door. "Like I said Licht-tan you need to cut your hair, you can't go on stage tomorrow with an animal taking shelter in your hair" a familiar voice to both servamps said. "Shut up you shit rat. Only a demon like you would be crazy to allow an injured homeless angel die on the street" another voice said.

"I am the crazy one! You're the one who lets that pigeon make a nest out of your long hair" the offended servamp defended himself. "Call Gabriel by his name you shit rat" the pianist responded with a kick. Before Hyde could avoid the attack, he noticed that his family members were looking at him and his eve. "Oi Nii-san and Nee-san" he said out loud. "What are you two doing here?" he asked with his face on the floor.

* * *

" _How did it come to this?_ " the servamp with naturally blue hair asked himself. The question was quite a righteous one. He was sitting by a table, to his right was his younger brother who was currently holding his arm so tight as if life depended on it. Which was not all that far off from the truth. Because in front of them was their sister who was petting the bird in order to calm herself down.

"Hyde" wrath spoke up, causing greed to jump a little. "Why did you say I was desperate about Tsurugi?" Freya asked the drama king. "I-I was just e-exaggerating d-dear sister" Lawless sacredly answered. "Actors like myself love to make a story more i-interesting". The female servamp stopped the petting, folded her arms and looked at the servamp of greed. 'If looks could kill' would be an understatement of the face the Mother was making. "Don't do it again" she threatened, "It's bad to tell other people lies, do you understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am" Hyde answered, almost turning more white than he was, for a vampire anyway. " _Ugh, Can't deal_ " Kuro thought to himself. " _Isn't Mahiru done yet?"_ he continued thinking hoping that he could escape just as quickly as the bird in front of him forgets things. "Freya sorry for the wait" the eve of wrath came back. Looking behind her, Freya saw that her eve hair was cut in a shag type style. "You look cute" she complimented her partner with a soft smile. "Ahw thanks" Tinker smiled with slight blush.

"Not bad" Sleepy Ash lazily complimented, "Yeah you look great" Lawless joined in. "Of course she does you shit rat, after all she is angel" the self-proclaimed angel said. Licht's hair was cut just the same as usual. "Eh how boring Licht-tan" the servamp of greed complained. "Shut up you demon" Licht shot back. "Oh noble Wolf-san can I have Gabriel back please?" he asked The Mother with sparkling eyes. "Don't worry Gabriel I will make sure you will have a new home" he reassured the animal as soon as it was back in his hands.

"Sorry it took so long Kuro" the last of the eves joined the group. Kuro looked up with curious expression which turned into a surprised one. Mahiru's hair was cut mullet like but different. The front and the sides were cut as short as it normally should be. The long hair in the back was cut shorter than it was before and tied in a small ponytail located in the neck. "Does it look weird" the eve of sloth asked, a bit embarrassed by the long stare his boyfriend was giving him.

"N-no" sloth snapped out of his daze, "Y-you look great" turning a bit red himself. "Yeah Mahiru-kun it's really nice" the female eve complimented. "It suits you" her servamp added. "As expected from a fellow angel" the eve of greed said proudly. "It's a good look" Hyde praised, as he stepped closer for a better look. "It especially looks great with those hickeys in your neck".

The eve quickly used his hands to cover the markings on his skin. "Don't look" he demanded with a blush. "Aww, don't be like that" Greed said, pulling one of the hands away. "Let me just add one more". Needless to say that people on the street were shocked when the servamp came flying through the store window.

* * *

"I never thought the combined powers of your shield, Licht-kun's boots and Kuro's tails could send someone flying such a distance" Iduna chatted about her discovery. "Not to mention breaking bulletproof glass". "Teamwork is an amazing power" Freya gladly explained to her eve. The group was walking home together. Of course after paying for the damage.

"I am sorry okay, don't be mad Licht-tan" Lawless tried to apologized to his eve. "Do you hear something Gabriel?" the pianist asked the bird on his head, ignoring his partner completely. "Licht-taaaaan". "Well we have to go this way so see you guys later" Mahiru said, breaking away from the group.

After waving goodbye to the rest, the sloth pair was finally alone again. "You really think I look great?" the eve asked his boyfriend, standing still for a moment. The servamp of sloth turned around, putting his face only inches away from the eve. "You look greater than your cute smile when we wake up in the morning". Mahiru smiled sweetly said "Thank you" and closed the gap between them.

Meanwhile behind a bush.

"Now just take a pic and make sure they don't see you when you run back to Licht" Hyde spoke to himself. "Oh great noble Wolf-san" an all too familiar voice said behind him. "Help me punish the demon who disturbs love" an angel finished his sentence. "With pleasure" the women responded.

* * *

 **This was so fun to write. I really hope that future conversations between these characters go something like this. I hate it when I stray too much off the original.**

 *** Okay if you look closely to like the third/forth last page of the chapter, you can see that her hair is tied to a string. Which Freya wears around her neck.**

 **** This may be a translation error but in my copy of the manga Freya's previous eve called her lovely in chapter 57. But I decided that making it the same thing Iduna said would make it better.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Old is Coming?

**Family, Can't deal 2**

 **So what would be an interesting combination to use now. Mmmmm, you know what let's look at volume one of this series for ideas.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8. Old is Coming?

"Kuro can you start filling the bath" the busy (housewife) eve asked his partner. "But the bathroom is so far from here" the laziest vampire of all said from the couch, playing a video game. "Please it's only half the space more than the refrigerator" Mahiru countered. "Can you just do it. I have been sweating a lot thanks to the sudden heat wave today".

To lazy to argue the servamp gave in, "Fine" he yawned. Kuro slowly got up, walk past his boyfriend who was cleaning the table, and went into the bathroom. " _Oh well I guess we can take one together_ " Sleepy ash thought to himself. " _Mahiru will probably act all embarrassing and stuff. It's cute when he does that"_ he smiled.

The blunet opened the door to bath and shower area and clicked on the buttons. "It's a pain but let's stay here to make sure it doesn't overflow or something" he said out loud to himself. Kuro waited for a bit but nothing happens. "Huh?" he said in confusion, " _I did push the buttons right?_ ". He clicked on the buttons again, this time making sure he did it.

After a few minutes the bath still didn't fill itself. "Is it broken?" Sleepy Ash wondered. "Hey Kuro is the bath filled yet?" his eve asked, opening the door. "I did push the buttons a few times but it doesn't want to fill" the blunet answered. "Eh?" Mahiru almost said in disbelief, "Let me try". But even when the eve tried nothing happened. "Great it's broken. Now what are we going to do" the brunet said in defeat. "Well" Kuro started, "There's always that place".

* * *

"Oh big brother Mahiru and master sloth" Tetsu greeted the sloth pair. "Hey Tetsu have you been well?" Mahiru greeted the fellow eve. "I'm good, business is going well these past days" the blond answered, "Is your bath destroyed again?" he asked. "No just broken this time" the black cat responded.

"Will you be staying the night or will you just take a bath?" the eve of pride asked the duo. "We're just here for the bath" the brunet reassured him. "Okay. You came at the right time, most of the baths are empty by now. So take your time" the blond said. "Thanks and we will" Mahiru responded.

"Oh and Master sloth" the eve spoke to the servamp. "Yeah?" Sleepy Ash reacted. "Hugh is resting right now so if you want you can mark big brother Mahiru again" the hot spring worker gave a thumbs up. "HE DOESN'T NEED TO" the bludhing eve of sloth quickly said, although he could swear he saw a sparkle in the eyes of the feline.

Inside the hot springs

"Fuwaah" Kuro let out a sigh of relief, "This feels like heaven". "Agreed" his eve next to him claimed. The hot springs were indeed almost empty just like Tetsu said they would. The only other person here was a man with his back faced to the sloth pair, in the hot spring next to theirs.

"Come to think of it" the eve started, "it has been quite a while since we last came here". "Yeah last time Hyde destroyed the bath and Hugh was spying on us. It was such a pain" the servamp of sloth complained. "Can't deny that" the younger one of the males agreed a bit bitter. "But this time we can truly relax without any worries" he continued, trying to lift the mood.

"I suppose" the blunet responded, as he slowly pulled his eve towards him so that he could hug him from behind. "Kuro?" Mahiru said, questioning the other male strange behavior. "But it also means we can do stuff like this" the servamp continued. Holding his cute boyfriend tight with his left arm, while letting his right hand travel south of the eves body.

"H-hey Kuro stop that" Mahiru said, starting to form a blush across his face. Unsuccessfully trying to move his boyfriends hand away from that area. "It's okay Mahiru" Kuro reassured his partner, "We're the only ones here right now". "Now we're not. There's another guest in the bath right next to us" the smaller of the two males scolded. "Then I guess you should try your best not to make any noise Ma-hi-ru" the sloth whispered.

Looking at his partner in disbelief of what the other just said, the expression of the eve quickly changed when the hand of his boyfriend started moving. The brunet started covering his month with his hands when the male behind him started playing with his neck. Licking and biting down on it.

Trying his best to hold back the sounds of pleasure the eve could only barely handle it all. After a little while of this exchange the servamp licked his eve's ear before whispering something again. "Mahiru it's okay you can co-", "TAKE THAT YOU ACURSED FOX".

As soon as somebody finished yelling that, the sloth pair could feel a rush wind. As if someone just flew over them, barely hitting their heads. Shortly after a big splash a meter of three in front of them could was seen and a man stood up. "Hahahahaha, interesting" he manically laughed. Turning his attention in the direction he came from, the sloth pair saw that the man was only wearing a towel around his waist, while a second one neatly made a line at intersection of his black right arm and his skin white body. It was none other than the 8th servamp of Melancholy; Tsubaki.

"Oh good to see you too big brother sloth" he said once he noticed the sloth pair. "Don't get too close to them" the yelling voice from earlier warned. Looking behind them, the two lovers saw it was the servamp of Pride, in his usual attire, Hugh. "I, Old Child Hugh, The Dark Aljarnon III will not allow you to document the special moment of our brother Sleepy Ash".

"Ah don't be like that Pride Nii-san. Don't tell me you're angry at me for breaking your contract item" the youngest of the servamps teased. "As a matter of fact, yes I am" Old Child angrily replied, "I have been waiting for a rematch". "Hahaha, then I will gladly accept your challenge" the oldest looking man said. As soon as he said that it started raining. Pulling out a katana from his black arm, Tsubaki took a fighting stance.

"Don't cry brother if you get beaten again". "The only one who is going to cry is you". Kuro was only able to get him and his eve away in the nick of time, before Tsubaki sword was intercepted with Hughs pipe. Carrying Mahiru princes style, he quickly retreaded into the changing room. "Come on Kuro we got to help him" the eve said as soon as he was put down. "I'll go, you go find hot spring guy" Kuro said, quickly grabbing his coat.

* * *

Old Child and Who is Coming? Continued to exchange blows until both their weapons put each other at stand still. "Not bad" Tsubaki complimented, "but how do you fair against this". He raised his right arm creating four more swords. Floating in the air only for a moment before slashing down at the smaller vampire.

Hugh closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, but nothing happened. Opening his eyes he saw that Sleepy Ash used his jacket-tails to stop the swords. Jumping towards Tsubaki, the oldest of the servamps used his claws to attack him. As he was pushed back, the servamp melancholy looked at his opponents.

Seeing how the number only increased when both eves arrived at the scene, the servamp could only laugh. "Hahahahahahaha. How boring" he said. "Fighting against so may is no fun. Oh well I got a great scoop today so I'll leave. Bye, bye brothers" he said before vanishing.

"Kuro are you okay?" Mahiru said, running towards his partner. "He didn't hurt you too badly" he worried, inspecting the others body for injuries. "Don't worry, I'm okay" Kuro softly smiled, "I just glad you are okay" he hugged his boyfriend.

"Hugh are you okay?" Tetsu asked his servamp. "I'm fine" Pride reassured his partner. "More importantly it seems my brothers eve, using your words, has climbed the stairs of adulthood even further". "So cool" the eve of pride said amazed, looking at the brunet. "What did he do?", "Oh well you see" hugh started explaining but was interrupted by an embarrassed Mahiru's yell "DON'T SAY WORD".

* * *

 **Is it hot in here or is it just me. Probably the weather (For real though I am writing this when it's almost killing). Also should I change the rating from T to M?**

 **I hope you enjoyed and please review**


End file.
